


Sacred Places

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: In which Fareeha discovers Satya is sensitive after orgasm.





	Sacred Places

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of a few days ago, trying out to write these ladies for the first time since I'm a fan of their ship (and Symbra). Hope you enjoy.

Fareeha crawls on top of the Indian paradise that squirms underneath her. Satya shivers with fever as her skin flushes in certain spots like her sharp cheeks, raising chest and bruised neck. Her hair is spread out over the white pillows like black ink on water. Fareeha smiles at the pretty disaster below her; such a stoic woman when daylight breaks, but a fierce lover when the moon rises. Sometimes she doesn’t wait for the sun to set. Many times the architect as surprised the captain by pulling her into a dark corner and kissing her breath away. Fareeha knows those are the nights when Satya’s going to need a more gentle approach, when things aren’t going well. The chief might be a beast, a queen of rockets in the air, but when Satya lands her, she can be as gentle as a rose petal over Vaswani’s skin.

Satya gasps when Fareeha dips a second finger between her wet folds after long, torturous strokes with just one. Every time Fareeha curves her digits right, Satya’s back arcs, as if the chief was pulling at the right strings. Controlling her like the architect controls light, creating something beautiful with rays of sun peeking through.

“How you doing, my queen?” Fareeha asks, sweat covering her forehead and a smile on her lips.

“F-fine,” Satya shakes again and moans to the sudden dip Fareeha makes.

Amari leans down to mark her lover’s neck one more time, in a spot she had missed before. She can feel her own wetness between her thighs, but Satya is just a pretty picture to witness, she doesn’t worry about her own needs right now.

“Fareeha,” Satya wines.

Fareeha smirks as she curves her fingers one more time and dives to kiss her lover farewell for now. She trails kisses down the blazing copper skin. Fareeha feels like she’s between iron, hot thighs, forging her into marvel. Fareeha’s face sets between Satya’s thighs and she plants a few kisses on the warm, shivering skin before she finds the treasure she wants underneath black curls.

Fingers aren’t enough for Satya and Fareeha has known this since their first lovemaking. Fareeha worked enough to earn Satya’s sweet sounds and solid grip on her hair. She kisses and licks her way into Satya until the architect is screaming and clawing at Amari’s hair and any skin Vaswani can reach. Her legs rest on top of Fareeha’s shoulders with curling toes and shiny nails, threatening to pierce Fareeha’s back. Once in a while, Fareeha will stop to kiss from Satya’s thighs to her ankles and back to Vaswani’s secret spot.

Fareeha moans a few times, gentle vibrations and uses her tongue to push Vaswani to the edge. The architect looks like a monument herself; back curved up like a bridge and hair swaying with her movement like water.

“Amari!” Satya gasps, her mechanical hand deep between Fareeha’s silky, black locks and the other hand grabbing at the sheets below her.

“My love,” Fareeha murmurs as he kisses Satya’s inner thigh. “My queen.” She repeats the motion and continues to praise her lover until Vaswani’s breast start raising faster, trying to keep her lungs full of air.

She comes with a gasp and using both hands to keep Fareeha’s face between her thighs. Amari pauses for a second to smile before drinking the sweet nectar Satya has offered her. She licks the area as much as she can, but it remains wet and gaping around her tongue.

Fareeha can feel Satya’s skin raising with goosebumps under her fingertips. They follow her touch and lips as she crawls back to meet her lover’s eyes. Vaswani keeps moaning softly and breathing hard as Fareeha continues to explore her skin, to touch and kiss spots she hadn’t thought of before. Like brushing under Satya’s arms, kissing her inner elbows and closed, salty eyelids, tracing the edge of her ears and using one finger to map the bones of the architect’s ribcage over her skin and. She can feel them hot, she can picture them made of solid gold, keeping her heart intact as it shines through the gaps of her bones like one of her inventions.

Even after climaxing, Satya keeps moaning and gasping to Fareeha’s touch. She starts squirming when Fareeha dips and kisses under her perfect breasts and licks a bit of sweat away. She draws a line up Vaswani’s perky nipple, still alert and perfect to nibble on.

“Fareeha!” Satya gasps as the guard keeps working on her lover’s body. “I’m sensitive.”

“Noticed, my love.” But Fareeha makes no effort to stop as she keeps kissing. Her lips feel like she’s kissing fire. Like she’s kissing the sun by how hot and glowing Satya is in the dark.

Fareeha continues abusing Satya’s sensitive, flushed skin. She keeps exploring those sacred places she had brushed over before and marks them with a bruise to save them for another night. After tonight, Satya will keep whimpering, moaning and begging for Fareeha to stop. But her fingers and legs keep Amari trapped until the night passes.


End file.
